Percy Becomes a Merman
by OceanObsessed
Summary: Paul just found out his stepson was a demigod and was still trying to get used to it. He didn't think things could get any crazier...until his stepson shows up with a sea green fish tail. What is he going to tell Sally? How will he handle this? Will he freak out? Read to find out! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW NO MATTER IF IT'S GOOD OR BAD. I JUST WANT TO IMPROVE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**ABC= **new paragraph

_ABC= _thoughts

ABC= regular talking

**Paul's POV-**

Paul liked to go to the beach late at night, not to do anything really, just to think. He sat on the bench and looked out at the sea. His boss was getting annoyed with all of Paul's time off, but what he didn't understand was that Paul had a demigod to take care of while Sally was on vacation. He was really stressed out. He continued to think, but was interrupted with a scream. "PAUL!" it sounded like Percy. Paul sprinted down to the water, where Percy was swimming to shore. He knew something was wrong. Percy was wet which means he lost focus on keeping dry in the water, and he took a long time to get onto the shore. Also, his eyes were wide with fear and shock. Paul saw this and grabbed Percy's hands. Eventually he pulled Percy onto the sand but was shocked at what he saw.

**Percy's Pov- **

Percy didn't know what to think.. he knew that it must've been his father that did this to him, but he was still utterly confused. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. He hadn't had time to focus on keeping dry in the water because he was so confused on why he was suddenly transformed. His jet-black hair was wet and stuck to his forehead, his brilliant sea-green eyes peeking through. He pulled himself up onto the sand, dragging his lower half. Once he was on land he flipped himself over and looked down in shock. Instead of legs, there was a scaly, sea green fish tail.

**Paul's POV-**

Paul stared down at his stepson with wide eyes. His mouth hung open with confusion. Percy looked up at his mother and stepfather and started to explain. "I-I don't know what...it could have been-this tail wasn't-" Percy stuttered in panic, his tail flapped uselessly on the sand out of nervousness. Paul listened, but couldn't quite comprehend yet. He kneeled down next to Percy cautiously and looked at his stepson in the eye. "You're...you're a fish.." Paul stammered. He put his hand to his head and laughed nervously. _My stepson's a freakin FISH. He has a tail...what the hades, do I tell Sally?! _Paul thought to himself in panic. He stared down at the tail and then at Percy, who looked about just as freaked out as him. "How did this happen?"

**Percy's POV-**

Percy looked at Paul and tried to explain again. "I don't know...after a mission I was given the choice to either fly home on a plane or swim and well, you know how Zeus gets." Paul did not. "So, I decided to swim knowing it'd be easier for me." Percy continued to Paul, whose eyes were the size of golf balls. "I was almost home when I felt my legs merge together and I looked down. POOF instant merman." Paul nodded, understanding but not quite comprehending. "So, why do you think this happened?" Paul leaned forward examining Percy's tail. Percy winced a little and moved his tail away cautiously. He didn't want to be seen as a freak by his stepdad. "I don't know, but I think it was caused by my dad" Paul reached out a hand to touch it. It felt wet and scaly, just like a fish. _ok this is getting weird... _Percy began to get annoyed and his tail twitched. He scooted away, it tickled him. He tucked his tail underneath him and glared at Paul "Don't touch it!" Percy didn't like this, not one bit.

**Paul's POV-**

Paul's expression turned to concern. He knew he needed to get Percy back home. He grabbed Percy and put him over his shoulder, Percy's tail dangling. Paul started to walk to the car but stopped when Percy started trying trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "Let. Me. Go!" Percy started to panic, he started to hit Paul with his fist and his tail flailed around. Paul tightened his grip on Percy and ran to the car, but it wasn't easy with a green fish tail slapping him every 2 seconds. "Percy, CHILL OUT! I'm just trying to get you home!" Paul put Percy in the backseat, and he tucked his stepson's tail underneath. Percy swatted Paul's hands away and glared. He didn't like how Paul was treating him like an animal. "Just drive the car..." Percy mumbled. Paul sighed and got in the front seat and turned on the car. He pulled out and began to drive home. "So, are you sure you can't turn back?" Paul asked, looking at him through the mirror. "No, believe me I tried." Percy crossed his arms and looked down. He raised an eyebrow and put his hand on his tail. It felt like a fish.. _Huh..it's really scaly _Paul saw this and began to chuckle. Percy crossed his arms again and looked out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paul's POV-**

Paul continued to drive, trying to figure out what to do with his stepson. _A bathtub maybe? Salt? _He shook his head. _No, that's ridiculous. _He looked in the mirror to see Percy behind him with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey Perc' you ok?" Paul's frantic expression turned to concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Percy replied bitterly. Paul sighed and they drove in silence, he knew not to push it when Percy was like this. They pulled into the parking lot and Paul got out and opened the backseat door. "Alright, I think I have to carry you again." he explained. Percy groaned, but nodded. Paul hoisted Percy up onto his shoulder, like deadweight, his tail dangling. "Gods, this sucks.." Percy said annoyed.

**Percy's POV-**

Percy stared at the street behind Paul as he carried Percy into the apartment building. He hated this, so much. He felt useless and weak. Suddenly he realized something. "Paul...what are we going to tell Mom?" Percy asked nervously. Paul stopped in his tracks with wide eyes and replied "The truth I guess...she might get pissed though." Percy laughed dryly and they moved into the elevator, going up to the 6th floor. Once they got into the apartment Paul laid percy down on the couch and plopped down next to him. Percy inhaled and exhaled deeply and put his head back on a pillow. "What the Hades is going on?" Percy asked, his hands to his temples and his tail swaying in nervousness. Paul looked over at his stepson's tail and replied "Well, I have no idea...but I might know what to do about it." Percy looked over at his stepdad and raised an eyebrow "What?".

**A/N: **((Hey guys, thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews and all the views, favs, and follows! I kinda wanted to tell you guys where this idea came from so here it goes :D. Before I fall asleep I daydream of things I obsess over such as PJO, HoO, Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Youtubers, Minecraft, etc. And this story is one that I came up with a couple months back and every night I've been adding to the story so I just thought, hey maybe I could write it down as a fanfic! Then I found this website and I was just all like YESSSSSSSS :3. So, anyway I read a couple of merman Percy fanfics to get a good feel on how to write it down. I seriously just wanted a place to write down my daydreams and I seriously never imagined my thoughts would get reviews, favs, follows, and reviews. I saw this just now and I was like O.O OMGS. NO FRICKEN WAY! So, I just wanted to thank everyone!))

**CHAPTER 2 PART 2 WILL BE UPLOADED SOMETIME THIS WEEK, THANKS! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's POV-**

Paul looked his stepson in the eye, he knew what they had to do. "Is there any way you can contact your dad?" Paul put his hands on Percy's shoulders, he started to get cold sweat. Percy's eyes widened "Yeah...Paul are you ok?". Paul took his hands off Percy's shoulders and looked down glumly "I just...I'm not sure how to help you..". Percy looked at Paul sadly and then down at his tail. "Me neither.. but I think calling my dad is a good idea." Percy said, smiling slightly. Paul looked up and nodded. He picked up Percy and carried him on his shoulder. Percy groaned and slapped him with his tail "What now?". Paul's eyes narrowed as he walked Percy to the bathroom "I'm getting you into the bathtub, Percy, you need water now would you STOP slapping me?!". Percy smirked and crossed his arms, he loved messing with people. Paul put Percy down in the bathtub and washed his hands _Dang, that kid is slimy.._

**Percy's POV-**

Percy turned on the water and tried to relax _Everything's gonna be fine...I just need to iris message dad. _"Hey Paul, you know those gold coins on my dresser?" Percy asked. Paul looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Can you go grab em' for me real quick?" Percy asked. Paul nodded and headed to Percy's room. Percy sighed with relief and dunked his head underwater, he breathed in and out just to make sure his powers were still working...he didn't know if this 'merman' thing would effect him in any other way. _What the-!? _Percy was yanked up by someone. He looked up to see Paul with a terrified expression. Percy looked at him angrily "What was that for!? You scared the crap out of me!". Paul wiped sweat off his forehead and smiled, relieved. "I thought you were drowning.." Paul said, defending himself. Percy looked at his stepdad then face palmed "Paul. I can't drown". Paul looked down and put his hand on the back of his neck "Oh..well that makes sense for you I guess..".

**Paul's POV-**

Paul tossed Percy the gold coins and then sat down next to the bathtub. "Soo, what are these?" Paul looked at Percy suspiciously "I've been seeing them everywhere ever since I'd moved in." Percy looked at the bathtub fossit and it turned on, but instead of pouring out it sprayed outwards like a sprinkler. Paul's eyes widened and he whistled, impressed. It still was fanscinating to Paul how Percy did things like that. Percy smirked and flipped the coin, it landed in the tub and he closed his eyes. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Percy said with no emotion. Paul looked at his stepson like he was nuts, but then, to his surprise, a glowing image appeared of a man sitting on an underwater throne. Paul's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, he looked at Percy and pointed at the image "Is that Poseidon?". Percy nodded and waved to his dad "Hey dad, I need to ask you something". The man looked up and grinned "Oh hey son, I see you've gotten your tail! _He looks just like Percy.._ Poseidon had shaggy black hair, se green eyes, muscular build, tan skin, the only difference was the beard.

**(Chapter 3 will be uploaded sometime in the next couple days :D Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV-

Percy just stared at his dad. _He knew this would happen!? And he didn't tell me?!. _Percy clenched his fists and his tail twitched with anger. Paul saw this and tried to comfort his stepson. He put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy became less tense and narrowed his eyes at his father. "You knew this whole time?" Percy asked. Poseidon nodded "Yeah, I thought you knew Percy..I mean, I'm a merman half the time, so I thought you'd at least be smart enough to realize you'd inherit such an important power." Percy looked down at his tail and swished it around in the water. "Okay, but is there a way for him to change back?" Paul asked nervously. Poseidon nodded and looked back to his son. "Just think about something you love to do on land. I know, it might be difficult, but that's the only way to change back." Percy nodded and opened to mouth to say something, but was cut off by a hippocampus that swam into view. 'Lord Poseidon, would you be kind enough to help my mother out of a net?' Paul looked at Percy confused. "Percy, what is it?" Percy looked at Paul "Oh, that hippocampus needs help freeing his mom from a net." Paul raised an eyebrow "How could you know that?" Percy grinned and replied proudly "Oh I can talk to sea creatures through telepathy." Paul's eyes widened and he nodded "Well okay then." Poseidon ran a hand through the Iris Message and the image disappeared.

Paul's POV-

Paul looked at Percy and sighed "Perc, maybe you should try to change back." Percy nodded and closed his eyes, he thought for a second then his eyes shot open and he looked down. His fins began to shrink into toes and his tail began to shed it's scales. Percy gasped in pain and gripped the sides of the tub until his knuckles turned white. He groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes closed. His tail thrashed around in the water and Percy screamed. His tail slowly split in two. Percy shrieked in agony and breathed heavily. Paul watched all of this happen and many thoughts flowed into his mind. _Oh my gods...What do I do!? I gotta help him! Wait how... _Paul's eyes were wide and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. Percy gasped one last time and then his body relaxed. He breathed deeply and kept his eyes closed. He leaned back in the tub. "Oh my gods, that hurt..." Percy said. Paul looked at Percy's legs and sighed with relief. His swim trunks were on (thank the gods) and his legs were back. "No shit!" Paul said.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Percy's POV-**

Percy sat up in the tub and looked down. "Oh thank gods, I'm not sushi." He stated with relief. Paul grinned "Yeah, can you stand?". Percy replied "Uh, I don't know actually.. my legs feel really weak." Percy stated, looking down. He ran his hands along the sides of his legs, glad to feel skin instead of scales. "Well if I were you, I'd at least try to stand." Paul said, standing up. Percy nodded and pulled himself up onto his feet. He wobbled a bit, and had trouble keeping balance. He grabbed Paul's shoulder to keep from falling. "Uh, I don't think I got my land legs yet.." Percy said with a sheepish grin. Paul nodded like 'UH. DUH!' Percy clumsily stepped out of the tub and stumbled into his room. He flung himself onto his bed and sighed with relief. _What. The. Hades _He thought to himself. Percy didn't realize how tired he was until then and he fell asleep within 5 seconds.

**Dream POV-**

_Percy was in Hawaii, Maui to be exact. Percy knew right away when he looked at the ocean in front of him. Percy sprinted to the water like it was Annabeth after they reunited at Camp Jupiter. He ran through the crashing waves and dove into the sea once he was in far enough. The water strengthened him and made him feel regenerated, just like always. He took a deep breath underneath the waves and smiled to himself ad he looked around at all of the colorful fish and coral. One of his abilities was seeing perfectly clear underwater. Percy shifted into his tail. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His legs merged together, fins sprouted where his feet should have been. It was a weird feeling, sort of tingly. Scaled began to form over his skin. Within 3 seconds, a sea green fish tail had replaced his legs. Percy looked down and he smiled. 'So cool...' he thought to himself. He swayed his tail around in the water to get used to it, then began to swim around, doing flips and corkscrews and just talking with the fish and other creatures he saw. This was the first good dream he's had in about 3 months._


End file.
